


你好，十年

by Nwalme



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwalme/pseuds/Nwalme
Relationships: Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger





	你好，十年

2014，里约热内卢，

我从来没有在马拉卡纳看过这里的夜空，这样的夜晚在马拉卡纳，是看不到星空的，因为亮如白昼。

我曾经很疑惑地问Poldi，为什么一定看不到？他的笑容一点都不狡猾。

笨，球场的晚上开着灯，哪里能看到？他说。

要是稍微的关那么一下…

别想啦。他拍了拍我的肩膀。

要是举起奖杯，看不看什么的，你估计都乐疯了，哪里还有心情想着什么星星月亮，亲都亲不够奖杯呢。

要是，我们又一次铩羽而归呢？我想说，没有开口，只是摇了摇头，看着他眼角已经深了很多的时间的痕迹。

十年之间，我们一起踢了很多很多比赛。

十年之间，我们失落哭泣，看着对手举起奖杯。

我讨厌失利的感觉，每一个人，都会讨厌。

因为不会有人喜欢做一个失败者，哪怕离荣光一步之遥。

嘿！别再想了。他说，拉了拉球袜，又绑了一次鞋带。

我们要出场了。

马拉卡纳果然是亮如白昼。

我抬起头来看天空，可是被照明灯刺的眼睛都要瞎掉。

啧啧啧，你还真的这么傻么？

说得好像你就不傻了一样，看我的人一样都是傻啊！

可是比赛的艰难有些超乎预料。

我们踢了九十分钟，比分还是零比零。

踢了一百一十分钟，比分还是那两个数字。

擦了一下眼角的汗水，折射着照明灯的光芒，我觉得很累，可是眼睛灼热。

马里奥的进球让这场比赛再也没有了悬念。

哨声响起的刹那，我还傻愣愣地站在那里，直到他过来拍了我的手，队友们也过来拥抱。

我们…这是拿了世界冠军了？！

而这是真的。

捧着沉甸甸的奖杯，我觉得一切像梦一样。

烟火在体育场的天空绽放，我抬起头又一次看马拉卡纳的夜空。

照明灯一如既往闪瞎眼，可是我不由自主地笑起来。

我相信这个冠军，的确不是梦。

Poldi拉住我。

我们自拍吧。

我看着他咧着嘴开心的笑容，说，好。

镜头里那个笑的什么纹都出来的他，我凑过去，做了一个要亲上的表情。

然后被定格。

可是Poldi啊，如果你愿意，我是不是，可以选择就那样亲上去？


End file.
